The present invention relates generally to sling furniture of the type having a seat panel and backrest panel stretched across a rigid skeletal frame, and more specifically to an improved frame construction for sling furniture.
xe2x80x9cSling furniturexe2x80x9d is a popular style of furniture, and is characterized by incorporation of flexible material, also known as a xe2x80x9csling,xe2x80x9d that is fixed on opposite ends and supports a person sitting between the fixed ends. Generally, sling furniture is used for recreational, outdoor, or casual use. Thus, preferably, the frame is formed of material that is appropriate for temperature, moisture, and humidity fluctuations.
Sling furniture has a skeletal frame that defines the lateral edges of a seating unit. The unit may be a chair, a chaise lounge, a loveseat, or any other appropriate seating unit. The frame may be made of metal tubing, wood, plastic, or some other rigid material. A panel, or xe2x80x9csling,xe2x80x9d of some type of flexible but resilient material is disposed between the frame to provide comfortable seating and reclining.
Sling rails are sections of the frame along the lateral sides of the seating unit that are formed with a single channel to receive insertion of the sling. The sling can be woven or web material formed with lateral hem pockets. Flexible rods are inserted within the hem pockets of the sling and threaded through the sling rail channels. The sling is tautly stretched across the lateral edges of the frame to form the seat and backrest of the furniture. The rods and hem pockets are retained within the channel formed within the sling rail.
Sling furniture frames may include lateral supports extending across the frame. Due to the tautness of the sling or the location of the lateral supports, the lateral supports are designed to minimize any physical discomfort to the seated user. In other words, when a user is in a seated position, the stretched sling will not contort with the lateral supports if designed correctly. Visually, however, the lateral supports may be unattractive. Often the design of the frame provides for lateral support directly beneath the seat portion or directly behind the backrest portion. Thus, at certain angles, the lateral supports may disrupt the overall aesthetics of the seating unit. One solution is to provide lateral rails that are formed of a similar decorative motif as the rest of the frame. Unfortunately, however, this solution is not ideal due to the miscellaneous hardware that still must be used, such as attachment hardware or weld joints that remain exposed. For such reasons, a frame construction that hides the lateral support(s), the hardware, or the weld joints would be beneficial.
Another design feature of most sling rail seating is the use of xe2x80x9cend caps.xe2x80x9d Often a cap is placed on the end of each seat and backrest sling rail to obscure the flexible rods and lateral hem pockets located within each sling rail channel. The end cap may be of any appropriate material, but generally end caps are made of plastic. Generally, however, sling furniture manufacturers would like to avoid the use of end caps due to their undesirable appearance. In other words, the use of end caps can detract from the overall appearance of the rest of the seating unit.
There is a need therefore for a sling furniture frame construction that presents a pleasing, finished appearance, with respect to lateral support members and end caps. Preferably, any such construction modification will not greatly complicate the manufacture of such furniture, either with respect to material cost, labor, or sling installation.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a sling frame member including a tubular rail and at least two channels formed within the tubular rail. Each of the channels is capable of receiving a sling. Thus, a furniture assembly having a set of seat sling rails of the present invention, a set of back sling rails of the present invention, and seat and back panels interconnecting the respective sets of sling rails will form a seating unit that presents a pleasing, finished appearance by obscuring frame hardware and obviates the need for end caps.
These and other aspects of the present invention as disclosed herein will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments. The description is for the purpose of describing a preferred embodiment of the invention and is not intended to limit the present invention.